In the past, a variety of magnetic materials and structures have been utilized to form magnetoresistive materials for non-volatile memory elements, read/write heads for disk drives, and other magnetic type applications. Resistance changes due to relative changes in the magnetic states of constituent magnetic regions within these structures allow information to be stored, in the case of memories, or read, in the case of read heads. Memories made of magnetoresistive material, such as Magnetic Random Access Memory (hereinafter referred to as MRAM) has the potential to overcome some of the shortcomings associated within memories currently in production today. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), and Flash are the three dominant types of memories currently in use. Each of these memory devices uses an electronic charge to store information and each has its own advantages and disadvantages. SRAM has fast read and write speeds, but it is volatile and requires large cell area. DRAM has high density, but it is also volatile and requires a refresh of the storage capacitor every few milliseconds. This requirement increases the complexity of the control electronics. FLASH is the major nonvolatile memory device in use today. FLASH uses charge trapped in a floating oxide layer to store information. Drawbacks to FLASH include high voltage requirements and slow program and erase times. Also, FLASH memory has a poor write endurance of 104–106 cycles before memory failure. In addition, to maintain reasonable data retention, the thickness of the gate oxide has to stay above the threshold that allows electron tunneling, thus restricting FLASH's scaling trends. MRAM has the potential to have the speed performance similar to DRAM without the need for refresh, have improved density performance over SRAM without the volatility, and have improved endurance and write performance over FLASH.
As mentioned above magnetoresistive devices and MRAM in particular rely on resistance changes resulting from changes in the magnetization directions of constituent magnetic layers in the material stack. Typically, MRAM devices comprise a magnetic layer whose magnetization direction is fixed, the fixed layer, and a magnetic layer, the free layer, whose magnetization direction is free to switch between two or more stable directions separated by a spacer layer of an oxide (Tunneling magnetoresistance) or conductor (Giant magnetoresistance). Typical MRAM architectures involve laying out the individual magnetoresistive elements at the intersection of a crosspoint of mutually perpendicular current lines. These lines need not be in contact with the element. Their purpose is mainly to provide the magnetic fields, by having current passed along their length, to switch the magnetization direction of the free layer, within the element. In the absence of these fields, the magnetization direction of the free layer is stable. This is the procedure by which information is written to the memory. Reading information is typically accomplished by passing a small current through the element and comparing the resistance to a reference resistance.
For the successful operation of an MRAM device, it is required that the magnetic behavior of the free layers of an array of elements be very uniform. This is related to the crosspoint architecture mentioned above. The current lines each provide enough current to produce approximately half of the magnetic field required for the free layer to alter its state, i.e. half the switching field. Magnetic state is defined here as a stable direction of the magnetization of the free layer. The two half fields combine at the point of intersection of the current lines to provide enough field there so that the elements' free layer magnetic state will change. All other bits in the array are exposed to at most approximately half the switching field. The uniformity in the magnetic behavior or the switching field for the array of bits is essential so that the half fields produced do not inadvertently cause an unwanted bit to switch its state and, in addition, that the two half fields combine to switch all the bits in the array.
It would be highly advantageous and is the intention of the current application, therefore, to provide means of decreasing the variation in the switching field bit to bit.